


Big Finish

by ScooterThyme



Category: Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Humor, Meta Poetry, Parody, Poetry, Truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1946331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScooterThyme/pseuds/ScooterThyme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An accurate summation of the Doctor Who stories from Big Finish.</p><p>May or may not be heavily inspired by a particular Gallifreyan nursery ryhme...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Finish

Big Finish gets inside your head  
Big Finish leaves no series dead  
Big Finish keeps you up in bed  
The fandoms through, they’re sweeping

Big Finish keeps the Doctor’s days  
Big Finish knows the fans will craze  
Big Finish constructs quite the maze  
Yet still for more, we’re leaping

Big Finish really plays the part  
Big Finish keeps alive the art  
Big Finish goes straight to the heart  
Classics alive, they’re keeping

Big Finish makes our paychecks lost  
Big Finish has another cost  
Big Finish keeps our feelings tossed  
And sometimes leads to weeping

Big Finish teases a sound clip  
Big Finish gives us more to ship  
Big Finish stories make us flip  
With past Doctor lore seeping

 

Big Finish is not the end of the world  
Although it feels like the end of the world

Yet we still spend so much time  
Their library, accruing

**Author's Note:**

> 2/25/15  
> BONUS:  
> Big Finish are the ones I name  
> Big Finish are the ones to blame  
> Big Finish plays their "on sale" game...  
> My online cart is heaping


End file.
